The Three Winchesters
by snn7b
Summary: The Winchester kids goes on hunts and Dean will do whatever it takes to make sure twins Sam and Lexi are kept alive. Family is everything to Dean. Watch and follow along as The Three Winchesters go on hunts to find out what has killed their Mom..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Winchester Family has never been what they call a normal family. They hunt demons, ghost,spirits as they try to save people. Dean is the oldest of the his siblings. Sam was a twin to his is sister Alexandrea, but they call her Lexi. They were trying to fight what had killed there Mom when the twins were six-month had always made a promise to keep his siblings safe at all time. Family was a big deal to Dean.

"Hey Sam, maybe we should go and get some dinner?" Lexi said as she was asking her brother.

"Ok find Dean and tell him." Sam was telling her as he was looking something up.

Dean loved working on his 67'Chevy Impala, that was giving to him from their Dad. Dean was checking the motor when Lexi was going by her brother.

"Hey big bro." She told Dean as she gave him a smile.

"What do you want?" He asked her as he was joking with her, as he was still working on the motor.

"Lets go grab some dinner." She told him as he was getting hungry.

"Yeah ok." He told her as he was closing the hood to his car.

She was then going inside to tell Sam that they were going to go out to dinner. When they were ready they piled in the Impala and was heading down to the diner. They were then walking into the diner and was seated at a booth.

"Can I take your order?" The Waitress was asking them as she stood there with a smile.

"I will have a burger with some fries and some pie." Dean told her as he smiled back at her.

"Can I have a Turkey club sandwich." Lexi said as she was giving her order.

"I will have a burger with onions and some cheese fries." Sam said as he was then handing her the menus.

"What no fries?" Dean sat there asking Lexi as he was wondering.

"That's what big brother's are for." She told her brother's as she gave them a big smile.

With in a few minutes their Waitress was bringing their food. Lexi took some of Sam's fries. Sam gave his twin a look.

"Oh Sammy you can share." She told her brother as she chuckled.

Lexi was then sitting there very quietly. Dean gave Sam a look as they saw she was very quiet.

"You ok?" Dean asked her as he saw she was playing with her food.

She sat there not answering her brother, again he threw Sam a look.

"Lex. Lexi." Sam said to her as he touched her arm as he startled her.

"Sorry. What?" She was then asking her brother as she saw him looking at her.

"You kind of spaced out." Sam said to her as he was wondered what happened."

"You ok kiddo?" Dean asked her as he was seeing if she was ok.

"Yeah fine." She told them both quickly as they were then heading out.

They were then driving back to their Motel room. When they were about to go in, Dean felt something wasn't right. He then stopped Sam and Lexi from going inside.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked Dean as he saw him stopping him.

"Something is wrong." Dean said as he felt something was not right.

He was heading inside the room to have a look. He found nothing so he gave Sam and Lexi the ok to come into the room.

"Dean what is it?" Sam asked him as he was going over by Dean.

"Dude, I dont know. I just doesn't feel right in here." Dean told Sam as he shot him a confused look.

"Like what?" Sam was asking Dean as he was wondering.

"Guys I am going to take a shower." Lexi told her brother's as she was heading into the bathroom.

"Lexi, hold up." He told her as he was coming by her.

"What?" She asked him as she was scrunched her face to her brother.

"Let me check the bathroom first." He told her as he was checking it.

"Clear?" She asked him as she was joking with him.

"Yeah fine." He told her softly as he was heading back into the living room part.

"Does it feel like a Demon or something?" Sam was asking Dean as they were trying to figure it out.

"I don't know Sammy, but it just doesn't feel right." Dean said as he was then sitting down on the bed to watch tv.

When Lexi was done showering she was coming out with one of Dean's AC/DC shirt.

"Dude, that's my shirt." Dean said to her as he noticed his shirt.

"No its MY shirt now." She told him as she was laughing.

"No its my ." Dean said as he was mimicking in her.

"Are you like mimicking me, dear brother?" She said as she was asking Dean as she put her hair up in a pony tail.

"I would never do that." Dean told her as he gave her a fake smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Supernatural or the Winchester Names. I only ow Alexandrea's name. Please enjoy..**

Sam was on his laptop researching like he would always do. Dean was cleaning his gun while his sister was brushing her hair . Things were quiet for them. They were still trying to understand their Dad's journal. It was then getting late when suddenly there was a knock at their door. Dean motioned for his sister to head into the bathroom and wait til he signaled to her that was it clear. Dean and Sam had their guns ready. You never could be too sure who could be knocking at your door. When Dean opened it up slowly he saw it was his Father. He was shocked to see him.

"Dean." John said as he was coming in while Sam closed the door.

Sam was standing in front of his Father, while signaling for his sister that it was ok to come out.

"Daddy is that really you?" Lexi said as she was asking her Father as stood there with a smile. Since last time it was a Demon being him,

"Alexandrea." John said to her as he smiled. She had then ran to her Father and gave him a hug.

"How have all of you been?" John was asking them as he was wondering.

"Good." Dean told his Father as he was standing by his sister.

"I hope you have been taking care of your brother and sister?" John was then asking Dean as Dean was stilling looking at him .

"Yes sir, I have." Dean told his Father as John was happy to hear that Dean was listening to him.

"Daddy we have been trying to call you." She told her Father as she was trying not to sound out of line.

"I know baby. But I was busy." John said to her as brother's gave each other a look.

"Sam. Last time I saw you we were fighting." John was telling Sam as Sam just stood there.

"It was a long time ago." Sam told his father softly.

"Dad, how long can you stay?" Lexi asked her Father as she was happy that he was even there.

"I am here now." He told her as she gave him a smile.

"Well I am glad you are here now." She said to him as she was brushing hair once again.

"Alexandrea why don't you get ready for bed." John told her as she gave a look.

"Dad I'm not some little kid. I can stay up." She told her Father as she was a little upset.

"What did you say?" John asked her as he heard an attitude in her tone.

"Lexi, what Dad means is you need to get a good's night rest." Dean said as he was trying to help his Dad out.

"Yeah ok." She told Dean as she kissed her Dad good-night.

"Oh and don't hog the bed up either." Dean told her as he was trying to break the ice.

They were then sitting there after she left the room.

"How has she been?" John was asking Dean as he was worried about her.

"Good. She sometimes could be a smart ass but she is good." Dean told his Father as he chuckled.

"Not giving you both any problems?" John was then asking Dean as Dean saw the look on his Dad's face.

"No Sir. " Dean said as he glanced over at Sam.

"Dad why are you asking?" Sam asked his father as he was wondering.

"No reason. She wanted to make sure she stood in line." John said as he was getting up to get a beer.

"Dad are you ok?" Dean asked his Father as he was wondering why with all these questions.

"Yeah son, fine." John told him in a soft spoken way.

So that night they were all going to bed. Dean was sharing with Lexi. During the night John was getting up and was leaving . He left his daughter a note.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Supernatural/Winchesters . I own Alexandrea...**

The next morning Dean woke up and noticed that his Dad was gone. He saw Sam and Lexi still sleeping. Dean shook his head after knowing that his Father again took off on them. Just then Sam was waking up.

"Let me guess he took off?" Sam asked Dean as he stood there shaking his head that again John left on them.

"Yeah." Dean said as he gave his brother a look as the then looked away.

Dean and Sam heard Lexi getting up, they knew she wasn't going to be happy that their Dad left again on her.

"Hey where's Dad?" She asked her brother's as she was looking around.

"Lexi. Dad took off again." Dean told his sister as she gave him a look like if she was six years old.

The look she had upon her face was killing Dean. He felt so bad for her.

"What? Why? He's already been gone for six months." She told her brother's as she was getting very upset.

"He must of had a reason." Dean said as he was telling Sam and Lexi. As Dean knew in his heart he was lying to them.

"What reason can Dad possibly have?" Sam asked his brother as Sam was starting to yell in frustration.

Dean had then noticed a note. He was walking over to it.

"Dean." Lexi said as she saw Dean picking up something.

"He um, left us a note." Dean said as he was showing them the note.

"And that is suppose to make it better?" Sam asked as he was angry at his Father.

"Dean, what does it say?" His sister asked him as she was coming by him.

"To my Three kids, Sorry I left but I needed to care of something and I will try and get back soon. Remember

I Love you three. Dean remember you need to take care of the twins for me. Love Dad." Dean said as he was done reading the note.

Lexi was really upset over her Dad leaving them again. "I say we go and find him." She told her brother's.

"Yeah I think so too." Dean told her as he was agreeing with her.

Sam stood there with a look on his face. He knew his Dad does this all the time to them. But he knew he had to find him. They were then getting

their belongings and was headed out in search of John.

"Where do we check?" Lexi asked her brother's as she was wondering.

"I say we head back to Ohio." Dean said as he was driving.

"Why there?" Lexi asked as she then leaned forwards since she was sitting in the back seat.

"Dad said something about getting even." Dean said as Lexi was then in a thought.

Dean and Sam were talking to her but she wasn't answering them. Dean saw her in a deep thought.

"Lexi talk to me. Lexi come on -." Dean said as he was snapping his fingers to her to get her awake.

"Lexi something wrong?" Sam asked her as he was getting worried.

"Dad said he was in Ohio looking for Meg. " Lexi told her brother's as she was still in a thought.

"Meg is dead Lex." Dean told her as he glanced over to Sam.

"Is she really dead. How many times have we seen her so far?" She asked her brother's as Dean was the driving faster


	4. Chapter 4

After a few hours they arrived in Ohio. They remembered the warehouse that Meg use to hang out in. Dean had stopped Sam and Lexi before

going into the warehouse.

"Look I want both of you too stay close by. Lexi if you need to get the heck out, go. Meet us back here." Dean told her as was pointing to his car as he was telling her.

"And why is that ? I have been on hunts before with you?" Sam said as he was asking Dean. He didn't know why now Dean was worried.

"Why?" Lexi asked her brother as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"I said so." Dean told her as he was getting his gun ready.

"Who died and left you the boss?" She asked him as she was coming next to him.

"I'm the oldest and I make the rules." He told Sam and Lexi as she was not happy about Dean's rules.

"Dean don't you really think you are taking this, oh I dunno a little to far?" Sam asked Dean as he was getting his gun ready as well.

"No. I will do anything to keep you both safe." Dean told them as he was sounding sincere to .

"And what about you?" Lexi was then asking Dean.

"I can take care of myself." Dean told her as he gave her a look.

"Not for anything Dean, but NOW your starting to scare me." She told her brother as she gave him this look.

"That's just Dean acting like he's Dad." Sam told his twin sister as they both chuckled.

"I'm in charge." He said as he gave Sam a look.

"Ok I have my gun ready as well." Lexi said as she was ready to get inside. Dean was not happy that she had a gun but he knew she needed one.

"Lets get these sons of a bitches and then go find Dad." Dean said as they were heading inside the warehouse.

Sam was holding the EMF reader. Dean had the Holy Water ready as well. As they were walking Lexi was in another thought.(as the song Road to Nowhere by Ozzy is playing) Dean saw his sister not looking and as he stopped she smashed right into him.

"Dude. What's wrong?" Dean was asking Lexi as he was wondering.

"Dean this is not a good idea. I have a bad feeling. I can't do this." She told her brother's as she frozed.

"Lexi what is it?" Sam was asking her as he grabbed her arm.

"This is all my fault." She was then telling her brother's as she looked upset.

"How is this your fault?" Sam asked her as he was wondering.

"This is so not the time now to break down." Dean told her as he shook his head.

"I'm scared." She told her brother as she lowered her head.

"It is ok to be afraid. Heck you should be afraid cause you don't know what's out there." Dean was telling her as he was pointing .

"Hey look, I understand. We all get scared. But we will be right there with you." Sam told his sister as he was trying to reassure her.

"Sammy's right. We will always be with you." Dean told her as he gave her a smile as they were heading inside.

"Thanks ." She told her brother as she tilted her head as she gave them a smile.

They were then heading into the building.


	5. Chapter 5

They were then looking around when they came across a dark room. They were using their flashlights to see. Lexi was staying close to her brothers. Dean motioned Sam and Lexi that they were going to check out the room with the light on. They were heading down there. Sam's EMF was going off. Lexi had then heard a noise when she saw a Demon behind them.

"Um-guys we have company." She said as she told her brother's.

Dean had then pushed his sister down to get her out of the way. They were then trying to run but the Demon as able to throw Sam and Dean.

"Get away from them you son of a bitch."She told them as she was trying to kill the Demon.

With that the Demon threw her against the wall and slid down to the ground as she was then laying there.

"LEXI!" Sam screamed out to his sister as he saw her not moving.

Dean took the Cult out and shot the Demon. They then ran over to where Lexi was laying.

"Lexi." Dean said as he touched her side, but she didn't move.

Dean then scooped her up and was carrying her out to Dean's car. When they did they saw there Father standing by Dean's car. John saw Dean carrying Lexi.

"Dad?" Sam asked as he was shocked to see him standing there.

"Yeah its me son. What happened?" John was asking his boys as he saw Dean carrying Lexi.

"Demon. It threw her." Sam told his Father.

"Ok look there is a Motel about 3 blocks up , lets get there and trying and make her feel better." John said as he was telling the boys.

Dean placed Lexi in the car as she was sitting on Sam's lap as Dean was then following his Father. When they arrived at the Motel, Sam carried her in and placed her on the bed.

"Sam, get me rags and water." John told his son as Sam was getting what his Father was asking for.

"Dad, I had to use the Cult to save Lexi." Dean told his Father as he was afraid of what his Father might say or do.

John stood up and looked at his son after he told him what he did.

"You did what you had to do to save your sister." John told Dean as he was feeling better.

Dean and Sam sat on the bed as they hoped that Lexi was soon going to wake up.

"Was the Demon dead?" John asked Dean as he looked over his shoulder to talk to Dean.

"Yes sir." Dean told his Father as he gave Sam a look.

Lexi was then giving out a moaning sound. They were happy to hear her.

"Alexandrea." John said as he was placing a cool rag on her forehead.

"Daddy is that you?" She was asking softly to her Father.

"Yes Princess it's me." He told her as he was happy to hear her voice.

"Is Dean- and Sam ok?" She asked her Father as she was in some pain.

"Yes they are babe." John told her as he smiled.

"Were right here, Lexi." Dean told her as he was rubbing her arm.

When Dean was rubbing her arm he noticed her arm was getting cold.

"Lexi are you cold?" Dean was then asking his sister.

"Yeah a little." She told her brother.

They were getting blankets to place on her to keep her warm. Dean wasn't sure what was going on. He gave Sam a look. They both knew it wasn't good.

"Dad are you ok?" Dean was asking his Father as he was going by him.

"Why you ask?" John was asking Dean as he wondered.

Dean gave Sam another a look as John caught his sons giving each other a look.

"Something wrong boys?" John was asking them both.

"Dad, the last time we thought it was you and it was the YED." Dean told his Father as John was surprised.

"What? When? Why didn't you call me?" John asked as he got excited.

"You are never around. Really Dad." Sam told his Father as he shook his head.

"Dad." Lexi called out to her Father.

"Yes baby?" John asked her as he rushed to her side.

"You- and Sammy need-to stop this- fighting." She said as she was begging her Father to stop.

Sam stood their with his eyes filled with tears as he heard is twin sister. He was afraid for her. She was hurt, cold and he could tell she was scared. John was looking Lexi over. He then noticed something.

"Get me a tweezer now." John told his sons as Dean was getting his Father one.

"Dad what's wrong?" Sam asked his father as he was confused.

"She had something stuck to her and I think that's why she was cold. Alexandrea how are you feeling now?" John was asking her as he was hoping that was the problem

"Better Daddy." She told her Father as she smiled.

"Its going to be ok. Stay here with your brother's." John was then telling her.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexi was then left to sleep. She needed to get some rest. Sam was sitting next to her. Dean was following his Father.

"Dean you did great taken care of Alexandrea. Keep it up. I'll be back." John told his son as Dean surprised to hear he was leaving.

Leaving AGAIN, just when Lexi needs you?" Sam yelled as he was coming his Father.

"Sam you don't understand." John told him as he gave his son a look.

"Then make me understand." Sam told his Father as he was very angry.

"Dean, Sam, take care of her for me." John told his sons as he then left and drove away.

"Sam I need to get some coffee. Keep an eye on her." Dean told his brother as he grabbed his jacket and left.

"Yeah sure." Sam told his brother as he was walking back to sit by his sister.

Dean was so angry that he was driving around. He felt bad that Lexi was hurt. He was mad that his Dad left when they need him the 's cell phone was then going off.

"Yeah." Dean said as he spoke into his phone.

"Dude, where are you?" Sam asked as he had called Dean.

"Sorry. I am on my way." Dean told his brother as he then hung up.

When Dean got back he was giving Sam his coffee. He saw Lexi still sleeping.

"How is she since I left?" Dean was asking Sam as he was wondering.

"She keeps calling out for you." Sam told him as he gave his sister a look.

"We should call Bobby." Dean said as he suggested to Sam.

"I did, he said to come over asap." Sam told his brother as he was sipping on his coffee.

"Well then lets go." Dean told his brother as they were getting there things together.

Dean was then carrying Lexi out to his car. He was placing her on the back seat. They were then driving to Bobby's house since no evil could get into his house. When they arrived, Bobby was waiting since he had heard the Impala arriving up his dirt road.

"Boys." Bobby said as he was greeting them as Dean was carrying her inside.

"Spare room." Bobby was telling Dean as he was bringing her into the room where she would stay when they were kids.

"Bobby she still hasn't woken up yet." Sam said as he was telling him.

"Dad tried everything before he left." Dean said as he was telling Bobby.

"Your Dad left you guys when she is like this." Bobby said as he shook his head as he could not figure John out.

"I know weird." Dean told Bobby as he gave Sam a look.

"Ok, lets her sleep for now." Bobby said as they were going down to the kitchen to grab a beer.

"A beer is just what I need." Dean said as Bobby was giving him and Sam a beer.

Hours have past and Lexi was still asleep. Dean was worried.

"No need to." A voice was heard who was standing in the doorway.

Dean and Sam turned to see Lexi standing there. Dean was getting up and was going by her when he noticed something wasn't right. Bobby was making her go inside and sit on the carpet. When she was trying to reach for her brother's she got a jolt. Dean had this look.

"Bobby what is going?" Dean asked him as he confused.

"I think your sister is possessed." Bobby was then telling the boys as they were shocked.

"You think?" Sam was asking Bobby as he was staring at Lexi.

"Sam read this." Bobby told him as he handed him a passage. Sam was reading it in Latin. Lexi was getting dizzy. She couldn't hold herself up. Just the she threw her brother's against the wall. The force was to hard for them.

"Lex- its me Dean." He was telling her.

"Dean forget it, it won't help." Bobby said as he grabbed a metal steak and pressed it against Lexi's shoulder.

Lexi let out a scream of pain as she then fell to the ground as body was jolting.

"Boy's trust me." Bobby was telling the boys as they scared.

"Dean. Sam." She called out softly to her brother's.

Bobby nodded to them as Dean ran over to her.

"My head hurts." She told her brother as she was holding her head.

"I'm here with ya." Sam told his sister as he held her hand.

Dean was helping her up. She was trying to stand by fell as Dean caught her. They placed her on the couch.

Bobby was getting her an ice pack.

"How ya feeling Lex?" Sam asked her as he was wondering.

"My shoulder hurts, tired. What happened?" She asked her brother's as she was confused of what was going on and why they were at Bobby's.

"You were possessed. But your better now. " Sam was telling her as he was holding her hand.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry." She told her brother's as she lowered her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about kiddo." Dean told her as he smiled at her.

Bobby was then making mac and cheese for them before they were heading out.


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby was saying good-bye to the Three Winchester's. Lexi was giving him a hug.

"Make sure you keep these two knuckleheads in line." Bobby said to her as they both laughed.

"You know I will." She told him as she smiled at her brother's.

"You knuckleheads take care of her, or you will have to deal with me. Got it?" Bobby told them as he pointed to Dean and Sam.

Dean and Sam stood there as they chuckled. They knew they would do what ever it took to keep her safe.

"You know we will." Sam told Bobby as he gave him a hug as well good-bye.

"Yeah cause without her what other pain in the butt sister's do I have any way." Dean said as Lexi smiled at her brother.

"You guys all be careful out there and watch each other's back." Bobby was telling them as if this is was there first hunt.

"We will." The told him as they were walking down to the car.

"Ready?" Dean asked his brother and sister.

"Let's do it." Sam told his brother.

As they were getting into the Impala, Lexi has stopped at was looking at her brother's. Sam saw her looking and he was wondering what was wrong.

"You ok Lex?" Sam asked her before getting into the Impala.

"I wish we all had normal lives." She told her brother as she looked away. Sam glanced at his twin as he nodded as he was then getting into the front seat of the car.

Dean stood there looking over to his sister as he smiled to her." I wish we did too."

They then slid into the car as Dean was driving off.(The song Road to Nowhere by Ozzy is playing until you no longer see the Impala driving on the dirt road...

**Thanks to those who followed and came to read this short chapter. This was my 1st fanfic piece. I do have another one. Lets hope that one is better. It does have a lot more chapter's. But again THANK YOU for reading this...**


End file.
